Christmas with the Popfreys
by VickyT36
Summary: Honey Pott's aunt Bea is out of town, and won't be back till Christmas Eve, so she stays with her aunt's friend Carmelia, and her three kids. And has a very Merry Christmas with her son, Carnell.


**Christmas with the Popfreys**

**Hey everyone Merry Christmas, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic, enjoy!**

**And I only own Honey, Carnell, Rainy, Poppety, and Carmelia are owned by OrenjiJemi**

It was Christmas time, December 21st to be exact, and a young girl named Honey Potts was going to be with her Aunt Bea for Christmas. She was on a train to where her aunt lived in Litwak County, California.

As the train drove on the tracks, Honey looked out the window and saw the small towns, snow, and Christmas decorations. Finally the train stopped at the station, and all the passengers were grabbing their bags and getting off.

Honey was struggling to get her suitcase down, when the conductor came by. "Need some help, little lady?" he asked. "Yes, sir." answered Honey. The conductor reached up, and got her suitcase down from her.

"Thank you, Happy Holidays." said Honey, and she walked away. "Have yourself a Merry Christmas, sweetie." answered the conductor. Honey walked off the train, and into the station.

She then began looking for her Aunt Bea, but she couldn't find her. She then decided to call her, so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" asked Bea, over the phone.

"Hi, Aunt Bea. It's Honey, where are you, I'm waiting for you at the station." said Honey. "Oh my gosh, you were coming today. I'm really sorry sweetie, but I'm at a conference in Los Angeles, and I won't be back for another three days." said Bea.

"Three days, but where am I supposed to go?" asked Honey. "Don't worry, sweetie. Just stay at the station, I'll call you back when I think of something." said Bea. "Okay, bye." said Honey, and she hung up.

Honey sighed, and then took a seat on a bench, and just waited. She saw people coming and going, people saying goodbye, and saying hello. But she wondered where was she going to stay until her aunt got back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile three kids had entered the train station. They were cousins, Carnell, Rainy, and Poppety. "Remind me, why are we here?" asked Carnell. "Because I have to see Mrs. Johnson, I need to give her, her Christmas present before she leaves for Nashville." answered Poppety.<p>

"Hey there she is." said Rainy. Poppety looked to where he was pointing, and saw an elderly woman buying a ticket. "Great, I'll be right back." she said. While Poppety went to deliver her present, Rainy went to use the restroom, leaving Carnell alone.

He decided to walk around the station. As he walked, he spotted Honey sitting on the bench, looking sad. This puzzled Carnell not only because he'd never seen her around before, but also because she looked really pretty.

He decided to ask her what was wrong. "Uh, hello." he said, walking up to her. Honey looked up surprised. "Oh, uh, hi." she said shyly. "Forgive me if I'm being nosy, but is something wrong?" asked Carnell.

"Oh, it's just that I came her to spend Christmas with my aunt, but she's at a conference and won't be back for another three days, and I have no one to stay." explained Honey.

"That is a problem, and I don't think you'll want to stay at the train station for three days." said Carnell. "Nope, I'm Honey by the way, Honey Potts." said Honey, holding out her hands.

"I'm Propfrey, Carnell Popfrey." said Carnell, taking her hand, and shaking it. "Hey, there you are, Carnell." said a voice. The two looked back, and saw Rainy and Poppety walking to them.

"Who's this?" asked Poppety, looking at Honey. "Oh, this is Honey, Honey there are my cousins, Rainy and his sister Poppety. She has no where to stay until her aunt gets back." said Carnell. "That's too bad." said Rainy.

Suddenly, Honey's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." said Honey. "Honey, sweetie I just talked to a friend of mine, who lives in town. Her name is Carmelia Popfrey. She's a nice woman, and she has three kids. You can stay with her." said Bea.

"Thanks, Aunt Bea, bye." said Honey. "Good news?" asked Rainy. "Yeah, my Aunt Bea says I can stay with a woman named Carmelia Popfrey." said Honey.

"Hey, that's my mom." said Carnell. "And our aunt." said Poppety. "Well, I guess you guys can take me back to your house." said Honey. "Yeah, come on." said Poppety.

Honey was about to pick up her suitcase, when Carnell grabbed it before her. "Allow me." he said. "Thanks." answered Honey.

* * *

><p>The kids boarded the bus, and rode it to the house. "This is a nice neighborhood you have." said Honey. "It sure is, trust me Honey, you're going to love the Christmas traditions we do around here." said Poppety.<p>

As Honey and Poppety were talking, Rainy nudged Carnell's shoulder. "What?" he asked. "I know what you're thinking." said Rainy. "And what's that?" asked Carnell. "You like Honey."

"I do not, she's a nice girl, but I don't like her like that." protested Carnell. "Uh huh, sure." said Rainy. Carnell just rolled his eyes at his cousin. When they came to their stop, they all got off, and showed Honey to their house.

"This is a nice neighborhood you live in." said Honey, as they all walked through the snow. She saw how the houses were decorated with lights, inflatable decorations, and snowmen were built in yards.

"Well, here's our house." said Poppety. They walked up, and went in. "Mom, we're home." called Carnell. A middle aged woman came into the room, she looked like an older woman version of Carnell.

"Hello, kids. And you must be Honey. Your aunt called and told me you needed a place to stay until she gets back. Welcome to our home." said Carmelia. "Thank you, Ms. Popfrey." said Honey.

"Honey, you can call me Ms. Carmelia." said Carmelia. "Okay, then." answered Honey. "Poppety, why don't you show Honey to the guest room?" suggested Carmelia.

"Okay, Aunt Carmelia. Follow me, Honey." said Poppety. After Poppety showed Honey to the guest room, she left her alone to settle in. Once Honey had unpacked her things, she went downstairs.

"Hello, Honey. Did you settle in alright?" asked Carmelia. "Yes, I did." answered Honey. "Well, I'm glad you're down, we were just going over the traditions we do to get ready for Christmas, and we were hoping you'd join us." she said.

"That sounds very nice, but I'm not a member of your family." said Honey. "Nonsense, it's all alright." said Carmelia. "Besides, if you're a guest in our house during Christmas, it would be rude not to include you in our fun." said Rainy.

"That's right, Rainy. So what do you say, Honey?" asked Carmelia. "Sure, I'll join in." said Honey. "Great." said Poppety, happily. Carnell cracked a small smile when Honey said she's join in the fun.

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone was just settling down to bed. Carnell had just changed into his Christmas tree pajamas, and was just heading to his room, when he was stopped by him mom.<p>

"Carnell, before you head to bed, would you mind giving Honey this extra blanket, it's supposed to get really cold tonight." said Carmelia. "Sure thing, Mom." said Carnell, as he took the blanket from her, and went to the guest room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Come in." said Honey. Carnell went in, and saw Honey standing by the bed, wearing a red nightdress and green fuzzy slippers.

"Mom just wanted me to give you this extra blanket." explained Carnell, setting it on the bed. "Thanks." said Honey, and she giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Carnell. "Cute slippers." she said.

Carnell looked down, and saw she was referring to his slippers that were shaped like Christmas trees. "Oh, yeah. My mom got me these last Christmas." explained Carnell.

"Well they're very cute, the match your pajamas." complimented Honey. "Thanks, well good night." said Carnell, and he left. "Night." said Honey. As she settled into bed, she said something to herself.

"Carnell is kinda cute, especially in those jammies." She then took off her glasses, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Honey woke up, got out of bed, and looked out the window. She saw the neighborhood was still covered with snow, and the sky was gray. Then she smelled something cooking.<p>

She went downstairs, and saw Carmelia making waffles. "Good morning, Honey." she said. "Morning." said Honey, a little shy. "You like waffles?" asked Carmelia. "Yes." answered Honey.

Being polite Honey set the table while Carmelia finished making breakfast. After the table was set, and the food was finished Carnell, Rainy, and Poppety came downstairs in their pajamas.

"Morning, Mom." said Carnell. "Morning, Aunt Carmelia." said Rainy and Poppety. "Morning, kids. Sleep well?" said Carmelia. They all said they slept nice, and Carmelia served them breakfast.

"So what're we doing today?" asked Honey. "Today is the day we decorate the tree." said Poppety. After breakfast, and after they all got dressed, they went into the living room, where the Christmas tree stood.

"All right then, we already got the lights, now just need the ornaments." said Carmelia. The kids dug into the boxes, and pulled out brightly colored balls, stars, candy canes, and various other things.

"This is a nice one." said Honey, holding an ornament that looked like a roll of film. "That's my ornament." said Carnell. "Yours?" asked Honey. "Every year we each get an ornament based on the things we like." explained Carnell.

"Yeah, like I like bright colors so my ornaments are all neon colors." said Rainy holding a neon yellow star, and lime green ball. "And mine are in the shape of flowers." said Poppety.

"So I'm guessing you like movies, Carnell?" asked Honey. "Yeah." answered Carnell. "All right you guys, we still have a tree to decorate." said Carmelia. Together everyone hung ornaments on the trees branches.

Honey was trying to put an ornament on a branch, but she couldn't quite reach it. She stretched, but still couldn't get it. Suddenly Carnell took the ornament from her, and hung it up for her.

"Oh thanks, Carnell." said Honey. "No problem, Honey." said Carnell. "Hey, sis. Looks like Carnell seems to be getting closer to Honey." whispered Honey. "Yeah." agreed Poppety.

* * *

><p>The next day the family plus Honey were going to make Christmas treats. "What kind of things do you bake?" asked Honey. "Lots of things. Gingerbread cookies, brownies, sugar cookies." said Rainy.<p>

"Gee, what do you do with them all?" asked Honey. "Aunt Carmelia takes them to work, to our neighbors, and the leftovers we eat." explained Poppety. "All right everyone, we got lots of things to bake, so put these on, and lets get started." said Carmelia, giving them all aprons.

All afternoon they baked. They measured, mixed dough, cracked eggs, baked them all, and decorated them with frosting, candy, sprinkles, and other things. "Whew, that was a lot of work." said Carnell.

"Yeah, hey Carnell you got some icing on your mouth." said Honey. "Where?" he asked. "Here let me get it." said Honey, and she used her finger to wipe the icing off his face.

"Got it." said Honey. "Uh, yeah, thanks." said Carnell touching the spot where she wiped the icing off. After cleaning their hands and the dishes, they all packed them into containers.

Carmelia took the ones she'd be taking to work, and the kids loaded them into a wagon, and went to deliver them to the neighbors. After delivering the treats to the neighbors, the kids came back to the house for dinner.

They all sat down, and Carmelia served them pot roast. When they all finished they all couldn't wait for dessert. Rainy had gingerbread cookies, Poppety had brownies, and Carnell and Honey had sugar cookies and to go with it Carmelia made them all hot chocolate.

"These are really good." said Honey. "Yeah, we all kinda have a sweet tooth." said Carnell.

* * *

><p>Finally on Christmas Eve, the family and Honey did last minute Christmas shopping. Carmelia drove them all to the mall, and they all split up, looking for gifts.<p>

Once they finally found what they wanted to get, they all met at the car. Back at the house, Honey got a call from her aunt. "Hello, hi Aunt Bea." said Honey. "Great news, dear. I got an early train, and I should be there this evening." said Bea.

"That's great, can't wait to see you." said Honey. "Me too, sweetie, see you this evening." said Bea, and she hung up. "What did your aunt say, Honey?" asked Carmelia.

"She said she'd be here this evening." answered Honey. "That's good." That evening, they were all exchanging presents, while Honey waited for her aunt to come.

"Hey, Honey." said Carnell. "Yes?" she asked. "Before you go, I wanted to give you this." he said, handing her a present. "Thank you." said Honey, taking it. "You can open it now, if you want." said Carnell.

Honey opened the box, and was shocked to see it was a bee ornament. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Well, you wear black and yellow, and you like honey, so I guessed you liked bees." explained Carnell.

"Well, I love it, thank you." said Honey, hugging him. Carnell was surprised, but then returned the hug. Then the doorbell rang, Carmelia answered the door, to see Bea. "Bea, Merry Christmas." said Carmelia.

"Merry Christmas, there you are Honey." said Bea. "Hi, Aunt Bea." said Honey. "Thanks, for looking after her." said Bea. "It was no trouble, we enjoyed her, didn't we kids?" said Carmelia.

"Yeah." said Rainy. "She was nice." added Poppety. "Yeah, but I'll miss you all." said Honey, a little sad. "Honey, sweetie. I live right down the street from here." said Bea.

"You do?" asked Honey. "Yes." answered Bea. "And another tradition is on Christmas Day, we invite Bea over for Christmas dinner." said Carmelia. "So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." said Honey.

"(Chuckles), that's right." said Bea, and the two left.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the two came back for Christmas dinner. "Hello, Merry Christmas, come in." said Carmelia. The two came in, and Bea followed Carmelia. Honey was just about to follow until someone grabbed her shoulder.<p>

She turned to see Carnell. "Hey, Merry Christmas, Honey." he said. "You too." she said. "Psst." they heard someone say. They saw Rainy and Poppety pointing up at something.

The two looked up to see they were standing under the mistletoe. "Well, I guess we have to you know..." said Carnell. "Yeah." replied Honey. The two closed their eyes, and pressed their lips against each others.

And right that moment they felt real Christmas magic.

**The End, plz review and comment and Merry Christmas!  
><strong>


End file.
